It Ends Tonight
by puppysmistress
Summary: Oneshot, songfic. Bakura is beating Ryou again, but will it be for the last time?Rated for slefharm and attempted suicide.


Okay this is my first songfic. I was inspired to write this whilst listening to

It Ends Tonight by The All American Rejects.

_"This means they're thinking, it could also mean they're talking through mind link but that would be stated" _

and

_'This is the stupid voices as Bakura likes to call them'_

Okay so here goes nothing...

* * *

**It Ends Tonight**

(R.P.O.V)

**Your subtleties  
they strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
and all the needs  
all I don't want to need at all.**

"No Bakura please don't, not again, please!"

"Shut up your whingeing!" Bakura screamed grabbing my wrist he threw me hard against the kitchen wall leaving me no time to cry out he kicks me hard in the stomach.

"You make me sick!"

"I know" I whispered "I'm sorry"

"Shut up!" He roared kicking me again, knocking the wind out of me. Clutching my stomach I slide down the wall, defeated, as usual.

"You stupid boy- Why don't you listen to me! Crying is nothing more that a sign of how weak you are!"

"I know I-"

"What did I tell you!" He slaps me hard across the faces forcing me to the ground.

I sit silently on the floor, broken, my head pounding from the impact with the wall.

"Stop crying!" He kicks me again.

**The walls start breathing  
my mind's unwieving  
maybe its best you leave me alone.  
**

Only then do I realise I'm crying. "

_It always happens like this, he's only trying to make me stronger, but it never works. Why does he hate me?"_

"Stand up"

I sit up a sharp pain runs through my abdomen, clutching the door frame I pull myself up, the pain surges threw my body, I bite down hard on my lip to stop myself from screaming. I don't want to anger him more.

"Look at yourself, your useless, a complete waste of human flesh; you can't even stand up for yourself!"

"I'm sorry"

"Well you should be, you're a bad excuse for a human being, I should send you to the shadow realm to rot!"

"_Then why don't you. I'd be better off there, I wouldn't be in anyone's way and no one would have to waste there time or energy on me." _

**A weight is lifted  
on this evening  
I give the final blow.**

"Stop being so pitiful!" He grabbed my hair and pulled me too him. "Do you not understand all the things I do for you? You should be grateful for all Iv done for you!"

"I –I am B-Bakura"

"Then why don't you show it!" Once again he threw me against the wall, only this time, I whack my head of the fridge. Unable to stop myself I let out a cry.

"That does it!" Bakura growled

"_Oh no….now I'm gonna get it"_

Bakura knelt down beside me. Giving it his all he punched me twice in the face, and in the stomach.

"_Please just knock me out please"_

"What did I tell you about being pitiful?" Bakura screamed between blows.

Bakura took a knife from his belt and began to drag it slowly down my right arm. I winced but thankfully he was concentrating too hard on what he was doing to notice.

**When darkness turns to light,  
it ends tonight  
it ends tonight.**

By the time he'd finished I had a shallow gash running from my right shoulder down to roughly an inch about my wrist. He had stead well away from the main vein on my wrist.

"Now" Bakura whispered "This'll teach you to be pitiful!"

I looked up at him, he was smiling, he had obviously enjoyed it.

"I'm going out! When I come back I want this place cleaned up and my dinner cooked!"

**A falling star  
least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain**

"Y-yes Bakura"

Leaving the room he muttered something awfully close to

"Stupid piece of worthless scum"

"_He's right, that's all I am."_

(B.P.O.V)

"I'm going out! When I come back I want this place cleaned up and my dinner cooked!"

**The walls start breathing  
my mind's unwieving  
maybe its best you leave me alone.  
**

"Y-yes Bakura"

"Stupid piece of worthless scum"

I open the door and slam it closed.

"_Stupid Hikari, why is he so weak? I'm sick of always having to look after him, and protect him."_

'_Like your doing a good job' _

"_Actually I am, He's still alive isn't he!"_

'_Yes…...but for how long?'_

"_Shut up! Dumb voices"_

**A weight is lifted  
on this evening  
I give the final blow.**

I keep walking; I don't know where I'm going just away from that stupid house,

"_Stupid Hikari"_

I keep walking and find myself at the Domino Peer; I sit on the wall and watch the waves crashing against the rocks.

"_Stupid waves………Why do I have to have a stupid Hikari anyways, I don't need him I don't even like him?"_

'_Yes you do if you didn't then why do you try so hard to get him to stand up for himself? And if you didn't care for him you'd have killed him long ago'_

"_Shut up! Stupid voices, but its kinda right why haven't I killed him? I could do that and then he'd be out of my hair for ever!"_

'_But he's your Hikari, your light, If you think about it he's the reason your still sane, just admit it you care about him'_

"_No I don't! If I cared then why would I hurt him so?"_

**When darkness turns to light  
it ends tonight,  
it ends tonight.  
**

'_You said it yourself, to try to get him to stand up for himself, its how you learned'_

All of a sudden a surge of paincourse throughmy entire body; the worse of the pain came from his heart.

"_Erg what the heck?"_

I open the mind link.

"_Ryou- Hikari what is wrong with you?"_

"_Bakura, I-I'm sorry, Please forgive me for for all the trouble I've caused, I'm sorry"_

"_Ryou why do you want my forgiveness!"_

**Just a little insight won't make this right  
it's too late to fight  
it ends tonight,  
it ends tonight.**

"……………"

"_Ryou!"_

Cursing I got to my feet and began to run as fast as I could back to the house.

(R.P.O.V)

**Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when your blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes **

"_He's right about everything he said, I'm a waste of space I'm not good for anything I don't even make a good punch bag. No one cares about me especially not Bakura he hates me the most, no one cares. Not even my own Father I haven't heard from him in about 2 years, he's probably dead…………Dead like I should be."_

**All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know**

Clutching to the fridge for support I stand up, gasping for breath as the pain in my stomach grows worse.

"_Dinner dinner…….Raw steak and chips his favourite"_

I finish cooking the chips and put them into the oven to keep them warm; I leave the steak in the fridge.

"_Hmm now what……I'm in too much pain to do pretty much anything"_

Then I spot Bakura's knife on the floor.

"_Maybe I should, I mean Bakura's dinner is ready and at least I won't be in any ones way anymore………"_

Kneeling down I pick up the knife and hold it to my already blood soaked wrist. Applying pressure on the knife I drag it down, joining it with the cut Bakura made only mine was deeper. Tears run freely down my face.

I scream a horrible, sharp pain burst through my entire body, after just a couple of seconds it fades turning make into the pain I was now used to. The one that never went away. The pain of loneliness and terror that was always in my heart.

"_Ryou- Hikari what is wrong with you?" _

**When darkness turns to light  
it ends tonight,  
it ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right**

"_Bakura, I-I'm sorry, Please forgive me for for all the trouble I've caused, I'm sorry"_

Feeling my body getting weaker from the lose of blood. My vision goes blurry; I can feel my pulse getting weaker.

"_Ryou why do you want my forgiveness!"_

I hear Bakura's voice threw the mind link, he almost sounds concerned. I realise it must be my mind playing tricks on me.

Darkness surrounds me and I hear no more.

"……………"

"_Ryou!"_

_(B.P.O.V)_

**It's too late to fight  
it ends tonight,  
it ends tonight.**

Finally reaching the house after what seems like an eternity I smash open the door.

"Ryou!" I call out. No answer

"Ryou where are you!" Still no answer

Getting annoyed I remember where I left him. And run into the kitchen.

"No" I see him there lying lifeless on the floor where I left him. Only something has changed, the kitchen has been cleaned up and the oven light it on.

"_He made my dinner?"_

Kneeling down beside him, I notice he is shaking, his shirt sleeve is covered in blood and my knife is on the floor beside his left hand.

"Ryou?" I shake him "Ryou wake up please!"

I pull up his shirt sleeve.

"No! Nonononononono! Ryou! Please wake up please!"

He didn't move.

"No Ryou! Please wake up!"

Checking his pulse I notice how weak it is. Then it dawns on me.

"You're dieing….."

**When darkness turns to light  
it ends tonight,  
it ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
**

Placing my hand on his right cheek I shake him some more. Nothing.

"Oh gods…"

Placing my arm around his waist I gentle bring him closer to me laying his head on my shoulder.

"Please Ryou I'm sorry, I care, please come back"

"_Did I just beg?"_

'_Yes, and Bakura'_

"_What?"_

'_You're crying'_

"_No I'm not stupid voices!"_

Placing my hand to his cheek I gasped.

"Yes I am…"

"Yes you are what?"

Jumping out of shock I looked down

"Ryou! You're awake!" I said hugging him.

"Bakura, why are you hugging me, are you crying what's wrong!" Ryou whispered obviously scared to see him crying.

"Its okay Ryou, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, I was only trying to help you Hikari, I didn't mean for this to happen"

"It's okay Bakura"

"No it isn't, Ryou I have a lot to make up to you, Can you ever forgive me?"

"Forgive you, Bakura I will always forgive you."

"Thank you" I whispered

**It's too late to fight  
it ends tonight,  
it ends tonight.**

"_How can he forgive me so easily, after all I've done to him, I don't deserve his _forgiveness?"

"Hey Bakura, Don't be so pitiful." He whispered then he blacked out.

"Oh Ryou………..you idiot" I laughed.

Standing up with Ryou in my arms I bring him up to his room and lay him on his bed, then grabbing the ring I call for power to heal his wounds, only the physical ones. He'd have to work to heal the emotional ones.

Work very, very hard.

**Tonight.**

**Insight.**

**When darkness turns to light,**

**Its ends tonight.**

* * *

There we go.

R&R, No flames please but constructive critisism is welcome!

ttfn

Kari


End file.
